


Majin's Fall

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Soiling, masturbation aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako decides to introduce Majin Okita to sex. The Alter Ego isn't quite ready for it.
Relationships: Okita Souji Alter | Alter Ego/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: May Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 2





	Majin's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

For Majin Okita Souji, more commonly known as Okita Alter, there was little left in the world that served as a challenge to her. That was what she had been created for, to destroy threats to the world’s existence and then vanish. That was her destiny as an agent of the Counter Force.

And yet here she was, still living. Standing within her Master’s room, nervously shifting back and forth. There were a lot of things that she didn’t know, most importantly why she still existed. She didn’t know why somebody as kind and as forgiving as the girl in front of her would dare want her in her ranks, or why she would try and fish her out of the Throne after their first encounter.

“Have you ever had sex, Okita?” Fujimaru Ritsuka, commonly nicknamed Gudako, swung her legs back and forth as she looked at the tanned girl shifting back and forth. She bore no malice, no existing grudges or thoughts about the girl. She just thought of the girl as a friend, nothing more. That’s what she did with all of her Servants, and it’s why they trusted her in return.

Okita Alter slowly shook her head. “I’m… I’m afraid not, Master. I may be born in the image of Okita Souji, but I’ve only recently been created. Recreational activities such as sexual intercourse are outside of my expertise…” She explained as formally as possible, using detached language to try and weasel out of something she might regret.

“Why’s that important?” Gudako shot back, getting up from her bed as she took hold of the white-haired girl’s hands. “You don’t need to be an expert or anything to have sex, you just have it and then you understand why it’s so important. You sure you don’t want to try it?” She made a convincing argument without seeming too pushy, even as she carefully pulled the other girl onto the bed behind her…

The tanned girl gasped a little as she practically tripped onto the bed, only to compose herself after sitting back up. She wanted to refuse and tell her that she shouldn’t be indulging in human pleasures, since she had a job and a duty to fulfill. At the same time, the girl’s smile made it infinitely harder to justify talking back to her, regardless of her personal feelings…”Very well. I… I trust you to teach me, Master.”

“Excellent!” The ginger-haired girl chimed as she wrapped her arms around her Servant, hugging her tightly to show her appreciation. Once she let go and stared straight into her eyes, she giggled a little. “By the way, you don’t have to call me Master. Gudako’s perfectly fine too, we’re more than just Master and Servant you know.”

Okita blinked a few times before pursing her lips together. “Mas… Ma… Guuuu…” She tried to ignore the suggestion, before shifting gears as she still couldn’t help herself. “Gu da ko..?” She managed to get the name out, blushing all the while. What was she doing, acting so human? A weapon like her wasn’t supposed to do those things…

“That’s more like it, Okita!” Gudako giggled as she got closer, her breath nearly brushing up against the other girl’s shoulder. “Now, since you don’t know how to masturbate, just let me take the lead. You’ll understand after I do it a few times.” She grinned from cheek to cheek, almost forebodingly so.

Despite the fact that the girl was possibly a little too pushy, the tanned girl didn’t stop her. Not even as she reached into her panties and slowly stroked a couple of fingers up against the bean that was cleverly hidden right above her precious pussylips, causing her to let out a moan that could’ve probably woken somebody up if not for the room’s soundproofing…

“Feels good, doesn’t it? How come you’ve never tried it out?” The ginger-haired girl asked another question as she shifted her position slightly, now sitting behind the taller girl so that she could get a comfortable grip. It also allowed her to sink her middle finger straight into the hole between the two lips, ever so gently rubbing the surface of that finger against the walls of her pussy…

Okita didn’t know what to say, as she had never even taken a second to relax or play with herself like this. It made her blush, it made her bite into her lip, it made her do a lot of things on pure instinct that she hadn’t tried before. “H-How come you’re…” She muttered, only for her eyes to widen as the girl squeezed her fingers together, trapping her bean of a clit between them and making pleasure shoot through her so powerfully that she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Practice, Okita. Practice and helping other girls like you find themselves. You’d be surprised how many issues you can work out just by helping them masturbate and try out sex…” Gudako explained, almost as if it was common knowledge, before she took the other girl’s hand and gently lowered it towards her own panties. “Why don’t you try it out? It’s not hard, just rub away and help me get a bit hotter.”

Those instructions certainly sounded very simple, but at the same time her mind was still racing trying to handle what just happened. Still, her Mas… Gudako asked for it, and that meant that she had to do it. So, with a shivering and hard-to-control hand, she slipped into the other girl’s panties and slowly started rubbing the flat of her hand against that wet crotch.

“Exactly, juuuust like that. Maybe a little harder, but for a first timer you’re doing great…” The ginger-haired girl giggled as she leaned into the rubbing and returned the favor by sticking another finger into the hole that wanted her digits. The more she fed it, the more turned on the tanned girl grew, and the more she’d crave in return. A vicious cycle that she was going to get quite intimate with.

Okita bit into her lip as she felt those fingers sink in, and out of wanting to return the favor to the girl who was being so kind and accepting of her, she tried sticking a couple of fingers in herself… only to overdo it and shove most of her hand in instead, at least some parts of it since the hole was a lot tighter than a Servant’s.

The effort was at least enough to make the mortal girl yelp in pleasure, prompting her to grin. “You wanna play like that, do you, Okita? Well, how about I treat you to one of my secret pleasures? You’ll love it, trust me…” She chimed ever forebodingly, as she pulled her fingers out and focused the tips towards the little pink bean…

What Gudako hadn’t told her dearest little Servant was that virgins like her had a weakspot, something that could make them fall apart and sink into the depths of pleasure, never to climb back out. It was something she had done a couple of times to make her Servants truly appreciate the effects of a relaxing masturbation session, and she had definitely earned it.

All it took was one terribly tight squeeze onto the most sensitive spot on the girl’s body, her clitorus. Then the pleasure would do the rest.

Okita’s eyes lit up as she felt those five fingers suddenly squeeze down on her clit, all at the same time. She let out a scream as she felt a switch flicked inside her, preventing her from realizing that something else had been flicked. Something that only the astute and attentive could notice, in the form of a bit of a smelly stink coming from her cute little bottom.

The tanned girl rode atop cloud nine, drowning in pleasure which made her utterly unaware of what was happening within her bowels. Only as she felt something slithering its way through the inner parts of her ass did she come back down, a blush coating her face. She couldn’t even mumble out a defensive whimper, as it all came crashing down far too soon.

Gudako watched with glee as the girl in front of her, the girl who just started to understand what masturbation was, begun to shit herself like an overgrown infant. The rope-like turd slid out from the clean cheeks, making her panties sink down thanks to the weight of it all. All while her Master grew wetter at the sight of her defecating and degrading herself with that humiliating sight.

“S-Stop…” Okita mumbled under her breath, utterly dejected by the sensation of doing something this depraved, right in front of a girl that she respected and admired. She didn’t want to do this, even as it all just kept on pouring out. By the time it all came to an end, a couple of tears were streaming down her cheeks…

Her Master… her Friend slowly wiped those tears away, still smiling from ear to ear. She then leaned closer and whispered quietly. “You’re soaked down below, Okita. Do you want to learn more about this?” She asked, almost like she was playing the devil on the tanned girl’s shoulder…

With her pants full of poopy and a girl that wanted to drag her further down, the Servant just nodded. She trusted the girl, knowing that she wouldn’t hurt her… and… it was true, the humiliating experience had turned her on.

She had no idea just how far down her Friend would drag her, loving her more every step of the way...


End file.
